


Stormy Weather

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, The Weekly Obbo Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Weekly Obbo Challenge, no. 1: Wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

.

It started out as a summer drizzle in the gorgeous haze of fading twilight that turns verdant hedgerows incandescent green... before rapidly deteriorating in to a thunderstorm that whipped the trees about, rattled the clothesline and plinked hard rain drops off empty milk bottles, making a mockery of the little shelter Ray had under the eaves.

He hunched against the cold and rubbed his sleeve across his eyes. He should go back inside, he knew that. He was soaked to the skin and making a complete fool out of himself. Behind him he heard the backdoor open but he didn’t turn to look.

“Christ Ray, you’ll catch your death.”

Bodie grabbed his arm and dragged him in to the kitchen.

“It’s just a bit of water” as Doyle stepped forward his shoes squelched giving lie to his words. “Needed some fresh air, Anson’s cigars were getting to me.”

“C’mon you.” Bodie grabbed hold of his arm like he might run back outside if he let go of him for a minute and led him upstairs to the bedroom they were sharing. Doyle savoured the thought of punching Bodie but he’d learned a long time ago not to fight for something that wasn’t really his in the first place.

Bodie left him in their room, dripping on the orange swirled Axminster that clashed with the green candlewick bedspreads covering the two single beds.

Bodie returned with towels, handing one to Doyle who blinked at him through water beaded lashes before drying his hair. He stopped when he felt Bodie’s hands on his shirt buttons, brushing them away, hoping his responsive shiver passed as his being cold.

Bodie hovered as Ray stripped off the rest of his clothes, rubbed himself briskly with the towels and pulled on a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

“What’s wrong Ray?”

“Nothing I—”

“Bugger that, standing out in the rain, risking pneumonia?”

Doyle stared at the carpet.

“I overheard what you told Anson and Jax about your Sylvia.”

“Yeah?”

“How you think she might be the _one_.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve heard you talking about your other birds too.” Pride finally kicked in and he looked at Bodie. “’Course, _I’m_ a gentleman, I don’t talk about _my_ women.”

Bodie’s head dropped. “I was talking about you, well your nicer personality traits anyway. They expect me to talk about my girlfriends and there hasn’t been anyone else for _me_ since we... I thought... I assumed...” Bodie’s head came up. “I’m a right stupid bugger.”

Doyle caught him at the bedroom door.

“Get off me, Ray.”

“Your assumption was right.”

“Yeah?”

“I was sulking in the rain ‘cos of your Sylvia—” Ray cradled Bodie’s cheek. “and lying about other lovers to save face.”

“Then we’re both stupid buggers.”

“Sad that.”

Bodie pulled him closer.

“And yet they still let us carry big guns.”

Ray sniggered. “We’re a danger to the general public.”

“Like Cowley always says” Bodie backed him toward the bed “ _contain and render ineffective such by whatever means necessary_."

 

.


End file.
